Don't Trust Everyone
by HSMfan002
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are best friends. Gabi comes back from a short trip and has made a new friend. What happens when this new 'friend' isn't what they say they are? And Gabi learns not to trust everyone. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are best friends. Gabi comes back from a short trip and has made a new friend. What happens when this new 'friend' isn't what they say they are? And Gabi learns not to trust everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** **Hello, anyone who is going to read this. It's my very first story, and it might be a long one, or a short one. It depends on how many reviews, I get and how much time I will have. Seeing as it's the middle of the summer where I'm from. And I most likely won't be updating that offten, due to haveing a sister that has a secret boyfriend, but is very blunt, when it comes to hiding it. Espically when the boy comes and intoduces himself, to your mother. Anyway, let me know what you think of this story, and if I should continue writing it. Please comment (review) if you do not want to say what you think of the story. So ladies, and Gentlemen, let me present to you, the one, the only, very first chapter of this story!**

Gabriella Montez, was sitting in the passanger seat of her mother's car, driving back home from a week spent at her Grandmother's. They were crusing along the highway, when Gabi's iphone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and found that it was her best friend since nineth grade, when she had moved here from Ohio.

Gabi, rolled her eyes as she answered her phone, "Hi Troy."

"Hey Gabi. I was ju-"

"Just wondering when I'd be home?" She interupted.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" He asked with amusment laced in his voice.

"Let's see..." Gabi pondered. "I've been your best friend since nineth grade?"

"Ah, see that is where your wrong. Your my best _girlfriend_." Troy said without thinking. "Chad would get too upset if I he was told you were my best friend."

"Oh, since when have I agreed to being your girlfriend?" Gabi asked, a little blush rising to her cheeks, as her mother gave her a questioning glance.

"Girlfriend?" He asked confused until he re-thought what he said. "Oh, I get it now. No Gabi, I've told you a hundred and one times, you aren't my girlfriend." He said with sarcasim in his voice.

"Ew gross! I'd never be your girlfriend. You only wish I was your girlfriend." She shot back at him, a smile playing on her face.

"Yeah I do." he said teasingly.

"What?" She questioned confused, and shocked that her best friend would actually like her.

"Ha ha! Just kidding Gabi. Sorry I got your hopes up." He teased again.

"Oh right. Just kidding. I get it. Ha. Yeah funny, funny you. I knew you were kidding." She said with a bit of dissapointment in her voice, as she tried to cover up her little secret. Only her, her mother, and her diary only knew about her secret affection towards Troy. She'd been trying to get over him for a while now, but it just seemed to never end up in her favor. That is until she discovered something in a chat room.

"Sure Gabi, sure." He said. "But seriously, how much longer are you going to be? I miss you. I haven't had fun since you left." Troy whined down the phone like a little kid.

"What about Chad? Hasn't he been keeping you busy?" She questioned.

"No. He's been spending time with Taylor. And even though he invites me over, all he does is suck face with Taylor. It's disgusting."

"Aw. Poor you. Suck it up you big baby. I'm almost home, we've just turned into our street. Are you going to come over and welcome me back?" She questioned.

"Yeah I'll be there in about 15-20 minutes or so. However long it takes me to change my cloths and skateboard down there." Troy said looking down at himself, and seeing a dirty wife beater, and stained pants.

"Aw! Your going to change your cloths just for little old me? How conciderate of you." She teasted.

"Hey, not nice Montez." He said mock hurt in his voice.

"Just getting back at you from earlier. But I got to go, we've pulled up outside my house, and I need to help my mom with the unloading."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Alright, bye." She finished as she hung up the phone. Gabi put her iphone back in her pocket, as her mom turned the car off, and turned to her.

"You know you have to tell him sometime Gabi." Her mother told her.

"I know mom, but how do you tell your best friend you secretly like him, and for him to except it, and have him not freak out. Mom, Troy's my best friend in the entire world. I couldn't live with the fact that I would be the one to ruin our friendship. I'd be to hard." Gabi confessed to her mother. Not making eye contact with her, and instead playing with the end of her shirt.

"Gabi," Her mother started, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder for reasurence. "Troy won't freak out. He's a nice boy, and knowing him for as long as I have, he might even feel the same way about you. You just have to find the right moment, at the right time to tell him. I've been trying to tell you to tell him for a long time now. Ever since you came to me when you were 14."

"Oh god mom. Please don't tell me the story. I was there, I know what happened. There's no need to remind me." Gabi moaned at her mother. It was true, a few weeks after moving here, and getting to know Troy, and trusting him, Gabi started to have feelings for him. She told her mother, and she made her mother promise she wouldn't tell anyone. True to her word, she still hasn't told anyone.

"Alright, but I'm just saying, tell him okay?" She smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry mom. I think I've found something that will take my mind off Troy. And hopefully forget my feelings towards him." She reasured her mom.

"Okay. Just be careful." She warned Gabi.

"I am, and for future refrences, I will." Gabi told her.

"Okay then. I'm going to go and unload the car. You going to help?" She questioned knowing even if Gabi said no, that she would get her to help out anyway.

Gabi rolled her eyes at her mother before she answered. "Yes mom."

"Good." And out the car they went.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After hanging up the phone with Gabi, Troy got up off the couch and went to his room to change. He took of his dirty cloths, and threw them in the dirty hamper. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After getting out of the shower, Troy went in search of some new clean cloths. He opened his closet, and found it empty. Sighing, Troy turned around and went looking on the floor. A few minutes later, Troy found a blue polo shirt, and some denim jeans. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and went downstairs. Troy opened the garage door and grabbed his skateboard. Turning back to shout at his mom that he was leaving.

"Mom, I'm going to Gabi's house and I don't know when I'll be back. Bye!" And he turned to leave out the door.

"Hold on Troy. Is Gabi back yet?" His mother Lucille, asked as she came toward the door.

"Yeah she just got home, and I told her I was coming over. She said it's fine." Troy reasured his mother.

"Alright if it's okay with them, it's okay with me. Are you going to be home for dinner?" She questioned.

"Maybe." He answered looking at his mother, hopeing that was a good enough answer. But she gave him a stern look, telling him it wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Alright fine, I'll be home for dinner." He Said

"Good choice. Now go before your late." His mother said ushering him out the door.

"Bye." And with that, he took off on his skateboard towards Gabi's house.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock sound on the Montez's front door, indicating someone was there. Gabi, heard the knock from her room upstairs, and rushed to look out the window to see Troy with his skateboard in hands. She zoomed down the stairs yelling "I'll get it!" and answering the door. "Hi Troy." She greeted.

"Hey Gabi." He replyed walking through the door.

"Where's my 'welcome back' hug?" She teased.

"Right here." He said opening his arms and having the circle around her, and her's around him. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. "So, how was Spokane?" Troy questioned.

"It was good. Oh and my Grandma baked some sugar cookies while we were there. She said she remembered how much you liked them. So we brought you some." She said going into the kitchen and getting the said item.

"Sweet. Tell your grandma thanks." He said opening the bag of cookies and taking a bite out of one. "Mmm... These are the best cookies in the world." He moaned.

"I'll be sure and tell her that. Oh and she also said to share them with Chad."

"Uh-uh. No way is Chad getting his filthy mits on these. He'd eat them all in one gulp." Troy said covering them with his arms. Gabi just rolled her eyes at him, and turned to go up to her room. Troy following. "So how did you survive without me in Spokane?"

"Oh that's what I wanted to tell you. I've made a new friend." She said smiling.

"Trying to replace me? I think not." He said

"I'm not replacing you, Troy, don't worry." She reasured him. "I haven't actually met him."

"So how can you be friends then?" He questioned confused.

"I met him on the internet."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**** Well, that's the first chapter guys. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue this story. Again I might not update for awhile. Tell anyone who reads fanfiction and who likes HSM to read my story. I've tried this before, and it didn't work out very well. So tell all who you think would like this story to read it please. Review! Thanks.**

**~HSMfan002**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N:** **Okay, despite the amount of reviews I got. I figured there are a ton of 1 Chapter stories, and probably not many people read just one shots or one chapter stories so I'm just going to keep posting chapters. Note, that things I say in this story are completely fiction. So now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the one, the only, second Chapter of this story!**

**Chapter: 2**

"The internet? Gabi, the internet isn't the safest place to meet someone." Troy warned.

"Don't worry Troy, I've been safe. I haven't given any personal information out." Gabi said and Troy took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Except a picture of myself naked." She said teasingly.

"WHAT?!" Troy shouted shocked. Gabi was sat there starting at him for a bit but then started to giggle. "Gabriella Montez, do you know how stupid that is? I am ashamed, disappointed, and, and, and why are you laughing? Do you know how many people could have seen that?" He stated.

"Hmmm... a thousand?" She questioned, still giggling to herself.

"A THOUSAND?!" He yelled.

"Maybe a million." She pondered. Laughing at the reaction she was getting from Troy.

"A MILLION?! Gabi, do you know how serious this is? And will you quit laughing, this isn't funny. C'mon were going to contact this guy and have him arrested." He said moving over and sitting down on her computer chair, starting up the computer.

"No! Troy, I was just kidding. I know not to do that. I've never seen him before, or heard him speak. I would never do something like that." Gabi said making sure Troy got the message.

Troy turned around in the chair and looked strait at her. "Your just kidding? Oh my god." He said putting his face in his hands.

Worried she might have upset him, Gabi said. "Troy, I'm sorry." But there was no reply. "Troy?" Gabi got up off the bed, and went over to Troy. Placing her hand on his shoulder. "Troy, I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you to laugh. I didn't expect you to react that way. Troy?" and there was still no reply. "Troy please?" Gabi asked, tears slowly forming in her chocolate eyes.

"Gabi, do you know how that makes me feel? To know that my best friend almost gave her body away to anyone who has a computer." Troy said lifting his head to look at her.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I just wanted to play a joke. I'm sorry Troy." Gabi said hugging Troy. Silent tears flowed from her eyes. "Will you forgive me Troy?" She questioned looking up at his beautiful ocean like eyes.

Troy hugged her back. "I forgive you Gabi, but please don't you ever, and I mean ever, do that again." He said pulling back.

"Yeah, I promise." She said wiping away her tears.

"So. What do you know about this guy?" Troy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well his name is Josh, he's just out of high school, he's 18 years old, he has a job. Umm... I don't know what he looks like, but I'm guessing that he's really cute."

"How can you guess that? And he's a year older than you Gabi, are you sure your being safe?" He asked wanting reassurance.

"Yes I know I'm being safe. Stop your worrying. And I know because of the way he talks. Well types in this case. I just know he's cute. If he isn't, I'll just tell him I have a boyfriend." She said smartly.

"Okay, Okay. So what's his job?" He asked interested to know who has been taking up Gabi's time.

"Oh, he works for a magazine. He takes there pictures and stuff. So he's met lots of celebrities." She said getting excited a bit.

"Really? How do you know this is even the same guy, and not some stranger?" He questioned.

"I know, because I went online, and looked the guy up."

"Well I hope you know what your doing, he sounds alright."

"Yeah he is." She said thinking of the guy. Just then, her computer beeped. Meaning that someone has signed into MSN. "Hey, it's Josh, you want to talk to him?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes." Troy got up from the computer chair and went to kneel down next to her as she signed onto her MSN. 'Hey Josh.' She typed.

'Hey Gabi. What are you up to?' Josh replied. _That's my nickname for her._ Thought Troy.

'Nothing much, just having my best friend over. Josh, I'd like you to meet Troy.'

'Hey Troy.'

'Troy says hi. Okay, enough about boring old Troy, what are you doing?'

'Not much. Just got done doing a photo shoot with Taylor Swift.'

'Really? That's so cool.'

'Yeah, well I got to go, my pizza is here.'

'Okay bye.'

'Bye' Josh has signed off read the screen.

"See, now didn't he sound nice?" Gabi asked.

"He was alright." Troy said uneasy.

"Troy." Gabi said in a stern voice.

"Fine, what I got from that small conversation, is that he seems like a good guy. I don't approve of you talking to him over the internet, but I'd rather you do that then go to him in person. At least by yourself."

"Troy, you sound like my mother."

"GABI! Dinner's ready!" Shouted her mother.

"Speaking of my mother," Gabi said getting up.

"Shit! I'm late! I got to go Gabi, I told my mom I'd be home for dinner." Troy said getting up and ushering out of her bedroom.

"Gee, Troy, your just like a dog, you go home to eat." Gabi said, laughing at her own joke as she walked down the stairs behind Troy.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. I'll see you later Gabi. Bye Ms. Montez!" Troy shouted to her mother, as he grabbed his skateboard and left out the front door.

After dinner, Gabi went upstairs into her room. She laid down on her bed, just thinking about what she should do. _I know I like Troy, but I also know he doesn't like me the way I like him. I know the whole point of me to meet Josh, was to get over Troy. But I bet he's already got a great girlfriend. God, I'm going to end up all alone with no one around but me and a couple hundred cats. Great. I can see it on the news now: 'Crazy Cat Lady buys her 100th cat.' I sure hope that never happens. But who knows. Maybe I'll end up a super model. Hey, then Josh would have to take pictures of me. Let's see if he's on now. _And with that Gabi got up and went over to her computer to start up MSN. To her surprise, Josh was already signed in.

'Hey Josh.' She started the conversation.

'Hey Gabi, what's up?'

'Oh you know, same old same old.'

'I see.'

'Yeah. Hey Josh, I've got a question for you.' She asked timidly.

'Go ahead, shoot.'

'What do you want to do in your life?'

'What do you mean? I don't get it.'

'Oh nothing, I was just thinking before I signed on, what I could end up as.'

'And what did you come up with?'

'Crazy Cat Lady.'

'Lol. Gabi your funny. I like that.'

'You do?' She typed.

'I sure do.' _wow_ Gabi thought.

'So what's your answer.' Gabi said trying to divert the conversation.

'I don't really know. I like what I'm doing now. I like taking pictures of people, capturing the moment. Hey maybe I could take your picture and try and get that into a magazine. How would you like that?'

'Hmmm... I like the thought of that. Maybe. I'd have to think it over first. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow sometime. Right now, I have to get to bed. It's already 10:28pm. I have school tomorrow. Bright and early too. Later.'

'See you. Sweet dreams.' _Aw! How thoughtful and sweet._

'Wait before I go, do you have a girlfriend?'

'Nope, I'm single. Why? You interested?'

'Maybe. Oh well, later.'

'Later.' And then Gabi signed off MSN, and shut down her computer. Getting up off the chair, Gabi went over to her closet, and grabbed a t-shirt that reached about mid thigh. She went over to her bed, and stripped herself of her cloths, leaving her green underwear on, and put her t-shirt on. She pulled back the covers, and jumped into bed. Gabi flicked the light off, and soon, fell asleep.

**A/N:**** Well that was the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, subscribe, favorite, ect. Thanks!**

**~HSMfan002**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: ****I'm back. Don't get disappointed, I said I wasn't going to be updating for a while, and not that often. I went to see my grandparents, and then went camping, with my mom, brother, and little sister. So I just don't really know what to say. Oh! But I did go and see "Bandslam." That movie, was kind of nerd-y. The music was good though. My mom knew most of it. So, getting that out of the way, I've got 10 days till school starts. And now, Ladies, and Gentlemen, I present to you, the one, the only, third chapter of this story!**

**Chapter: 3**

The next day, Troy woke to the sound of someone knocking at his door. "Whoever is at the door, come back some other time. It's only...6:00AM in the morning!"

Troy's mother stood outside in the hallway, knocking on her son's door, dressed in her outfit for the day. It was a daily routine of hers to get up, wake her husband Jack, get dressed, go downstairs to start breakfast, and then go back upstairs to wake her son up, so he has enough time to get ready himself and eat breakfast."Troy get up out of bed, or else you'll be late for school. I'm making breakfast right now, and if you don't hurry it up, your father, will end up eating it all."

"Alright fine." Troy said getting up out of bed. He went over to his dresser, finding that his mother had done his laundry once again. He grabbed a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with a hole in them. After Troy had gotten dressed, he walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Where he found his mother just placing hot waffles onto the table.

"Glad you could join us son." Jack said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug that had a picture of a cat on it. Troy rolled his eyes, and ignored his dad's remark, and started to cut into his waffles.

"You better eat all of those waffles Troy. We don't need you to waste them." His mother warned playfully.

"Yeah, when you grow up, you need to be strong and healthy." Jack said.

"Says the man with the mug with a kitten on it. And I'm not ten anymore dad. I'm seventeen. I'm practically an adult now."

"You'll be an adult when you decide to move out of the house, and can get up at a decent time, to make yourself breakfast and do your _own_ laundry."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Alright I'm done, I'm going to go pick up Gabi. See ya!" Troy got up from the table, put his dishes away, grabbed his keys and book bag, and was out the door in a matter of minutes.

As Gabriella woke the next morning, she started the day off by taking a shower. Once she was clean, she went over to her computer to start it up. _I've got time. Why not just check and see if Josh is online?_ Gabriella thought. She sat in the seat, as she logged on, and found that he was indeed online.

'Hey Josh.'

'Goodmorning Gabi.'

'So I was thinking about what you said yesterday night.'

'And?'

'And I was thinking it over last night, and I think I might want to try.'

'Try to be in the magazine?'

'Yup.'

'Alright then. I'll set everything up for your photo shoot. When would you like to do it?'

'Ummm... How about this Friday? I get off at 12:10 on Fridays. How about at around 7-ish?'

'That sounds great.'

'Okay, so where is this thing done exactly?'

'Oh, I have a studio at my apartment, and that is where I do all of my shooting.'

'Okay, then do I need directions to your place?'

'Oh no, no, no, I'll come and pick you up. All you have to do is give my your address, and we're good to go.'

'Okay. Oh I've got to go now. Troy's at the front door, he always takes me to school.'

'Alright. Say, do you have any feelings towards this Troy guy?'

Gabriella thought about this for a moment. _Should I lie? I mean the whole point of me getting to know Josh, was to get over Troy. But I don't really know much about Josh. Who am I kidding? I probably know Josh better than anyone else. I think it was a great idea for me to start talking to him._

'Nope, non at all.'

Troy waited out in his truck for Gabi to come out. _I hope Gabi knows what she's doing. I don't want to have to get a call that something has happened. _Just then, Gabriella was walking towards his truck, book bag in hand.

"Hey Troy-boy." Gabriella said as she climbed into his truck. She strapped her seatbelt on, and threw her book bag in the back. Turning to look at him as he spoke.

"Troy-boy? Nice Gabi. Real original." He said chuckling to himself.

"Hey, it's the only thing I can get. It's not like I can shorten your name."

"Sure you can."

"Yeah, to roy." She joked.

"No."

"Toy?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"How about T-man. Or T-bawler, and you have to spell it T-B-A-W-L-E-R so it's cool." While Troy was listing off different nick-names for himself, Gabriella just started at him and burst out laughing. Troy looked at her and then turned away and started the truck as he muttered under his breath, "Just stick to Troy."

Once Troy and Gabriella arrived at school, they grabbed their book bags, and walked side by side to the main entrance of the school. There they met their friends, Chad, and Taylor.

"Hey hoops!" Chad called from against the lockers.

"What up man?" Troy said when him and Gabriella approached them. Troy and Chad did their special handshake.

"Nothing much. Hey, you want to go practice before the bell rings?"

"Nah, I've got to run to my locker and grab my notebook I left here."

"Alright then, see you in homeroom." Chad said as he turned around and found his other friend Zeke, and walked down towards the gym. While Chad and Troy were having their discussion, Taylor and Gabriella moved off a bit and were having their own.

"So have you told him yet?" Taylor asked.

"No Tay, and I don't plan on it. I think I might have solved all my Troy problems."

"Problems? I don't think they were problems. More like unwanted feelings. Unless you wanted them?"

"Kind of. Like, I know I like him, but I also know that he doesn't like me. So it goes both ways. I want them because there is a small chance that he might like me. But they are unwanted because so far, I know he doesn't like me."

"Your going to have to tell him sometime." Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella as she was looking in the direction of Troy.

"No. I don't think I'll have to." She said smiling to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I might have found a way to get rid of my feelings towards him."

"Towards who?"

"Oh my god! Troy don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." Gabriella said placing her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry. So who's got feelings for who?" Troy said hugging Gabriella to his side.

"No ones got feelings for no one." She said real fast.

Troy looked at her question-ly. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. Sure as can be. 100%. Absolutely positive."

"Alright, whatever you say Brie."

"Brie?"

"Yup, your new nick-name for me, and me only."

"Why the new nick-name now?"

"Just 'cause." _More like just 'cause that Josh guy stole my other nick-name for you. _

"Okay." Just then, the bell for homeroom rang. "Come on. Let's not be late for class." And they walked off with Troy's arm still around Gabriella's shoulder.


End file.
